


Blue Blood

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Aja can’t stand watching Krel be tortured.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Blue Blood

“Keep your eyes open. I really want you to watch what I’m about to do to your little brother here.” Colonel Kubritz had a serrator in hand, was eyeing Aja, and then Krel, cruelly. 

“Kubritz!” Aja struggled against the straps keeping her on the table. If only she and Krel hadn’t fallen for this whole summer school business. If only they were home and safe. “Don’t touch him!”

The colonel laughed. “Oh, I think I will.” 

“F-for what purpose?” Krel stammered as the human woman neared him. 

“We’ll give you whatever you want!” Aja couldn’t bear to see her little brother being hurt. And it was her fault because she’d failed to protect him. No! She couldn’t let this happen!

“What I want is your blood,” Kubritz started. “Your skin, your organs, your cores.” She flashed a look back at Aja. “I want  _ everything _ .”

“No! Let us go!” Krel cried. He sounded so scared. Aja couldn’t stand it. 

Colonel Kubritz leaned over Krel, serrator held at the ready. She brought it close to him, and Krel flinched and tried edging away from it, but he was stuck in his restraints.

Krel screamed when the serrator pierced one of his arms. Aja screamed too, but hers was one of anger. She fought desperately against her restraints. She had to save Krel!

“Stop this!” Aja yelled as Krel screamed again. “Take my core! Just stop playing with him! Let him go!”

Colonel Kubritz pulled the serrator out of Krel’s arm. She’d made a neat cut just beneath the shoulder, and cyan blood was flowing, hiding how big the cut actually was.

“You’d do that for your brother?” Kubritz asked. She came over to Aja, took her by the jaw. “I was an only child, so I can’t say I understand the willingness to sacrifice for someone else.” She let go of her, and Aja wanted to spit on her, or maybe bite her hand. “Fine. I’ll take you and leave him.”

“Aja, no!” She could hear Krel struggling hard, giving a cry when it hurt his arm, but not letting up.

Aja looked to him, tears in her eyes. “Krel, please. I’m doing this for you.”

Colonel Kubritz positioned the serrator over Aja’s chest, raised it. Aja closed her eyes. The last thing she saw would be her brother’s terrified face. 

There was a roaring sound, followed by crunching and squealing as the walls came down. Kubritz only had time to turn around and face AAARRRGGHH!!! before she was hit hard and sent down to the floor. Toby rushed in behind him, Steve and Eli running to catch up. 

“Aja, did they hurt you?” Steve asked, running over. He began undoing the straps. 

Aja pulled out her arms, rubbed at her wrists. “No. It’s Krel.”

Eli had gone completely white at the bleeding wound on Krel’s arm. “You guys… bleed blue?” he asked, seemingly unsure of what to say. 

“Yes. Now let’s get out of here.”

  
  


“Why didn’t you tell me you were an alien?” Mary asked Aja. For once, she wasn’t looking at her phone. 

“Because… you would have thought I was crazy,” Aja answered. She and Krel were in the main school building being tended to by Coach now that the threat of Kubritz was gone for the moment. There had been no way to hide Krel’s wound though, or the fact that his blood was glowing blue. So, they’d come out and told everyone that they were Akiridions. 

“Kid, this is gonna need stitches,” Coach said, looking at Krel’s arm. “Which is beyond my knowledge. I could take you to an urgent care or something?” He seemed unsure of what to do.

“Yes, I’m sure they would know how to deal with this,” Krel said sarcastically, gesturing to his arm. “You know, blue blood and all.” 

“I can take care of him,” Aja said. She was a little bruised and beat up, some of her ribs having minor fractures, but she could still tend to Krel. “We just need to get home.”

Coach nodded. “I’ll give you a ride.” 

  
  


“What in the name of Seklos happened to you two?” Varvatos boomed as he entered the house, Zadra behind him. 

“Colonel Kubritz,” Aja said. She had just been about to stitch up Krel’s arm. The two were back in their natural forms. “She attacked the school.”

“I didn’t think she was so diabolical as to attack a place of learning,” Varvatos said, seeming at a loss. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Keep Krel still while I stitch him up?” Aja asked. 

Varvatos nodded, came into the kitchen where all the supplies were laid out. He put his hands on Krel’s shoulders. Krel looked up at him, but there was no compassionate look there. 

Krel cried out as Aja pierced him with the needle, and Aja winced, but didn’t stop what she was doing. She tried not to think about the fact that this was her little brother she was stitching up. No, it was just some random Akiridion that had been hurt in battle. This wasn’t the result of nearly being tortured. No, nothing like that. 

Aja felt like she could hardly breathe until she finished. She pulled her hands away, gasping, fingers coated in glowing blood. 

“I… I have to wash this off,” she said. She felt like she wasn’t in her body at the moment, that someone else was under control. 

“I’ll finish up,” Zadra said. “You go clean up.”

Aja nodded, then left the kitchen and went down the hall to the bathroom. It was a struggle turning on the sink without getting any blood on the faucet, but she somehow managed it. She watched as it ran into the water and down the drain. Blue blood. Akiridion blood. Her  _ brother’s  _ blood.

The seriousness of what was going on hit her. This wasn’t fake, wasn’t pretend. They could get hurt, very badly hurt. They could  _ die.  _

Panicking, Aja finished washing the blood off her hands, then went and sat down on the toilet seat. She was breathing too fast, but felt like she couldn’t get a breath in. Her chest hurt and her vision was blurry. 

She was startled by a knock on the door. She looked and saw Krel standing there, looking at her wistfully. His arm was bandaged.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Aja’s voice cracked. She shook her head. “No, no. I’m not alright. I’m  _ not _ . You could have died today!  _ I  _ could have died today!”

Krel sat down on the edge of the bathtub, facing Aja. “But we didn’t.” There was fake cheer in his voice. He wasn’t doing alright either. 

They sat in silence for a time, and Aja was able to calm down, to get her breathing back to normal. She didn’t know what that had been, but she never wanted to experience it again. 

“I can’t believe you were doing that for me,” Krel said. “Giving up your life…” 

“I had to.” Aja didn’t know what else to say. “I couldn’t let her torture you just for the fun of it.”

“But, Aja-”

“No, Krel. I  _ have  _ to protect you. That’s my job.”

Krel looked down at his feet, didn’t say anything for a moment.

“This sucks.” That was a very human expression. 

Aja didn’t know what else to say except: “Yes, yes it does.” 


End file.
